


I have to holler just to be heard

by FandomShipperAway



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adopted Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington & Martha Washington's Adopted Son, Alpha Aaron Burr, Alpha Alexander Hamilton, Alpha George Washington, Alpha James Madison, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Angelica, Beta Hercules Mulligan, Beta Lafayette, Beta Peggy, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, Bonding, Hormone Suppressants, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, James Madison is an asshole, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eliza, Omega John Laurens, Omega Maria Reynolds, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, non-binary Lafayette, omega thomas jefferson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShipperAway/pseuds/FandomShipperAway
Summary: Everyone is born with a secondary gender. That of which telling the world what you are. An Alpha, Beta, or an Omega.Alphas, the most adored of the three act as if they rule the world. Doing whatever they want to poor omegas. Betas on the other hand do what they can to keep the peace.Alexander Hamilton, and John Laurens, an alpha and an omega who have similar views, team up to together to help fight for the rights of omegas. They can only pray their voices can be heard.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve had this idea for a while, so enjoy my crappy first chapter of a A/B/O highschool fix with our favorite politically screaming children
> 
> Also I want to apologize if this chapter doesn’t make as much sense I will do my best to make future chapters make sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of senior year and Alexander meets two new students. A prick and someone he thinks he’ll get along with.

September first, twenty-twenty. 

School started at George Fredrick Highschool. And everyone had been shooting nasty glares at each other in the halls. Well mostly the Alphas. 

Except for Alexander Hamilton, who didn’t care about the drama other alphas had gotten into or who they had bonded with. To him it was all a sack of horse shit, just another way to follow the rules of their messed up society. 

All Alexander cared about was getting to his father’s government class so he could just fucking learn. Unlike the other students who just kind jacked off doing nothing during the lesson. Making him wonder why school boards didn’t just get the students out of their classrooms. They would save so much money by not having to deal with such students. 

Passing by students in the hall he notices a few old faces from previous years. Those same old faces who now seemed to either be jackass Alphas, kinda over it Betas and Omegas who seemed really uncomfortable. And Alexander couldn’t blame them. If he was an omega, he’d defiantly be concerned with how society treated them. 

Glancing down at his paper schedule in hand he reads over the classroom number. 

1-107

So that meant first building, first floor, room seven. Simple enough. He makes his way through the crowded halls and makes his way to his father’s classroom. Which was noticeable since his father was standing at the door greeting new students and telling them to read the board as they sat down. 

However Alexander didn’t do that. Instead he stood next to his father, which annoyed the man a small bit. 

“You know, for a teen who is so willing to learn. You truly have no problem staying out here talking to me.” Washington spoke. Only to interrupt himself to great a student Alexander couldn’t recognize. Though saw a mop of curly hair, a magenta jacket and what could’ve been a designer bag. 

An eye rolls comes from the teen but he turns back to his father. “I already know half of this stuff. And besides I’m scoping out the halls to see if I know anyone.” 

“I’m pretty sure I saw Hercules enter this room.” Washington says turning around a small bit to peer into the room. Taking a quick glance at the students. 

Alexander peers in as well and his eyes scan over the desks before stopping at a desk with Hercules in it. Thankful that the Beta male was wearing his signature beanie, which would probably get asked to be taken off. “Well, good luck teaching the class George.” He walks past his father and makes his way over to the empty desk near Hercules. Placing his bag down on the floor before taking a seat. 

The beta turns his head and smiles a small bit when he sees the alpha male. “Hey ‘lex.” He was a bit quiet. He probably got little sleep the night before. Probably to used to his summer schedule that consisted of staying up late playing video games with Lafayette, a friend of theirs. 

“You sounds like you could use a coffee. Or five.” Alexander says giving Hercules a smile. 

“I’d rather not get addicted to caffeine.” Hercules tells him as he does his best to not lay his head down on the desk. And instead opts for his hand. 

“You once chugged a whole two liter of Mountain Dew...” The alpha reminds his friend giving a small chuckle. “I’m pretty sure you had been bouncing off the walls. Then you had a monster energy drink.” 

“Correction, Laf had three monster energies. So you can’t blame me entirely.” Hercules tells his friend in a joking matter of fact voice. He then glances around the room. “I’m going to fail government.” 

“Herc, government is one of the easiest classes to take. And this class all we have to do is learn about the founding fathers, bills, rights a few other things then we go and take economics for the second semester. It’ll be a breeze.” Alexander tells him as he leans back into the seat of the desk. Finding it a bit uncomfortable. 

Hercules gives a chuckle “Easy for you to say. Your dad is the teacher of this class.”

Alexander opens his mouth to retaliate against Hercules though is stopped when he hears the bell ring, then the door close. Meaning that class had started so that meant be quiet. 

Both teens glance over at Washington and listen as his shoes tap against the tiled floor. Which was looking ever so disgusting and needed a deep clean. 

Washington gets to the front of the class and walks over to the board to grab the smart board remote then walks off to the side at his desk, he presses a button and the slide changes on the board. “Hello students and welcome to United States Government. Now before I continue are there any students who are not seniors? Or have not received their school issued laptops.”

His eyes scan the room with a calm expression. No one had raised their arm so he was glad about that. “Alright then. Let’s continue.” Another button on the remote is pushed and the slide changes once more. “My name is Mr. Washington, I have worked at the school for eight years so far and enjoy more quiet activities, such as fishing.” 

Alexander wanted to speak up and interrupt his father about saying something like “fishing isn’t all you. You sometimes play golf. Ya know like any old person would.” 

His father continues on a few slides and gets to classroom rules. “I will not tolerate harassment of any kind. For example if your an alpha preying on an omega, you will get written up.” 

A student with a posh accent was the first to speak up. “Let me guess. You’re a beta who thinks everyone should be equal” 

Washington glances at the student and goes back to the slide. Naming off the different rules and he continues on with the presentation before ending it. “Let’s head onto roll shall we. Now I’m gonna suggest we do some ice breakers. This way it’ll help me know your names and faces better.” 

Picking up his clipboard his grabs a pen and glances back at the students. “Anyone want to go first?” 

Alexander’s hand shot up first. No one dared to lift their hand. 

Washington gives a sigh. “Alexander I already know you...” 

“Yeah but the others don’t.” 

Another sigh escapes his lips and he marks Alexander down as present. he then looks at his son. “Make it quick. I don’t want you to take up everyone’s class time.” 

The teen stood up and caught the attention of everyone on the room. “So, I’m Alexander Hamilton, and I hope to get into King’s college to pursue a career in law.” 

“How about you dress like it then?” Someone calls out. Causing a few snickers to arise from the class. To which Washington scans the room to see who said that and his eyes rest upon a boy with curly hair. A magenta jacket and a designer bag. The same boy Alexander saw earlier. 

“You. Mister?” 

The student glances at him with a raised brow. “Jefferson. Thomas Jefferson.” He has a southern accent that makes Alexander want to punch him. 

“Why don’t you go next.” A small smirk appears on his face. “You seem to want to interrupt . Must have something to say?”

Thomas stands up and starts dusting off his jacket. Making Alexander wonder what the prick’s status was and if he was trying to make himself the feared alpha of the class. He’d just have to catch him after class for it. 

“Well. I’m from Virginia and attended a private school. Though I begged my father to at least let me see what it’s like in a public school.” A small smirk appeared on his face. 

“Fucking prick.” Alexander thinks aloud. Gaining the attention of Thomas who looked like he was gonna kill him. 

Thankfully Washington stepped in. “Enough. Thomas sit down. Alexander stay after class.” He then moved into the next student for attendance and ice breakers. 

Hercules leaned over a small bit and glanced over at the teenage prick. “I bet he’s an alpha. He just gives off those kinda vibes... I mean he started it so he must’ve been asserting some kinda dominance.” Though Hercules could only assume he was on scent blockers. As a very high amount of alphas and omegas used them.

“Maybe. Though if that’s the case, he better know he’s in my territory.” Alexander’s tone is joking. Though he is serious. Just because he was against a lot of things in the society of theirs. He wasn’t afraid to fight another alpha. 

The class continues on for what seems to be hours to Alexander. Yes he understands that Washington is getting used to everybody, but they could be learning so much valuable things at this time. Such as types of colonies, rights, life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. Not that he really needed to learn about all that since he went through Washington’s lessons for the semester. So if he wanted, he could take the course exam but sadly had to wait until the time to take the exam arrived. 

The sound of the bell shakes him out of his thoughts and he watches as that Thomas kid and a few others leave. 

“I’ll see ya during lunch.” Hercules tells him as he walks by him with a pat to the shoulder. “Good luck.” And with that he shuffled out the room. 

Leaving just Washington and Alexander alone. 

A sigh escapes the elder alpha’s lips. “Son- it’s the first day of your senior year... mind explaining what that was all about?” 

“Well, you wanted to do ice breakers-“ 

“Not what I meant Alexander.” Washington mumbles. “Just-“ he pauses for a moment. “Just move onto your next class. We will talk about this later.” His tone stern. And when he meant “we” He meant, him, Martha, and Alexander. 

Picking up his bag off the floor, Alexander nods. “Okay, okay. I’ll see you later.” He makes his way to the door but is stopped. 

“Try not to get into any fights with anyone. Physically or verbally.” Was Washington’s last words to him before he went to reset the slides. 

With that Alexander opens the door and makes his way out the room and heads to his next class. Glancing over his schedule as he did so. 

Second period, Calculus. Third period, English four honors. Fourth period, graphic design. Fifth period, online courses such as American Sign Language. Then lunch. Sixth period, study hall. And finally the class he couldn't wait for, debate. 

So Alexander just let his day continue on. Growing bored and a bit frustrated as he did so. Which wasn’t good as he needed to focus on his ASL class. Though his assignment was to teach a friend, or family member some signs. Though he didn’t want to bother George, and when he asked Laf and Herc just mere days earlier they told them they had been busy with their own online courses. 

The bell signaling that fifth period was over and lunch had started went off. And Alexander closed his laptop, then put that away along with notes into his bag in a huffy way. Then made his way down to then courtyard for lunch. The place he and everyone had sat for the last three years. 

Walking, well more like stomping over to a small table, Alexander takes his bag off and puts it down harshly before getting his notes and laptop back out to study the work. 

What seems to hours of working, though it’s only five minutes, Alexander feels a tap on his shoulder. Which makes him looks way from his laptop screen. To which he notices, Hercules, Lafayette and- someone he’s never recognized which makes him raise a brow and his eyes narrow slightly at the teen. 

The teen is good looking, he won’t ignore that fact. Fair skin adorned with freckles. Big beautiful brown eyes that reminded him of melted dark chocolate. Curly dark brown or black hair that was in a low ponytail. 

“Alexander.” Laf said getting his attention. “Don’t stare it’s rude.” 

“Hm? Oh sorry.” The alpha replies as his eyes avert away from the teen and they fixate back onto his laptop screen. ”MinD telling me who this is.” 

“John Laurens.” The teen says for the two betas as he sits down on the benched table. He offers Alexander a small smile. ”Laf invited. They said you wouldn’t mind.” 

Before Alexander can respond Hercules moves the school food tray into the middle of the table. “Can’t believe the school thinks this shit won’t kill us.” 

“Mon Ami, you forget this is a public school. I think they want it to kill us. Remember last year I had that watery milk that tasted like bleach?” Laf tells their friend. 

“What?” John says a bit disgusted. 

Alexander lets out a laugh. “Let me guess you’ve always brought your own lunch to school.”   
  
The teen shakes his head. “I’ve always gotten school lunch. Though I’ve never heard of the school food being this bad... though I guess that’s because I went to an all omega school? So different standards.”

It takes a second or two to process what the teen said. That was until Hercules spoke up.

“So, how good was the food.” To which made Laf slap their beta friend. 

Next Alexander spoke up. “The school actually gave you guys decent food? Surprising...” 

“Alexander!” Laf said a bit embarrassed of the group. 

John lets out a nervous chuckle . “It’s fine Laf, I don’t mind.” He turns to the alpha. “It was a private school down in South Carolina. For a state that’s pretty iffy on omega laws, the schools treat us well. Though I’m guess that’s only ‘cause we’re minors. That or because our parents have money.”

Alexander nods. “Interesting.”

The table then goes silent and everyone looks at each other awkwardly. 

That was until John spoke up. “Y’all got something against omegas? Why’d the table go all quiet.” 

“The opposite actually.” Hercules says. “Most omegas though are usually with other omegas...” 

Laf nods. “It’s true mon ami. Though Alexander here won’t hesitate to shove his foot up someone’s ass when it comes to them harassing an omega.” 

John glances at Alexander and eyes him up and down. He does his best to make it seem like he’s not paying attention to him. But it’s obvious. Everyone can tell.

Alexander goes to open his mouth but is interrupted by the bell ringing. He quickly checks his schedule and says quick goodbyes to the three others and stuffs his laptop onto his bag before going to the media center for his free period. Meaning he could get some work done along with read up on the latest news of what went on in courts. As he needed to be on top of everything and give his opinion about everything. Which is why he joined debate.

Reaching the media center, Alexander walks in and heads over to a chair and sits down before opening his bag and getting his laptop out for the maybe seventh time that day. He also charges it so he doesn’t have to in his next class. As some teachers hated when students charged their laptops during class.  
  
Opening up the tabs of the web browser, Alexander heads to his classrooms and makes sure he has turned in any work before going onto news resources and starts writing down anything to do with Omega equality laws.

And he must’ve spent a damn long time doing that, since he had three pages filled already with ideas, notes and other things, because he didn’t even notice the bell ring. He was notified of it when the desk worker in the room informed him it was time to get to his last class. Which the boy did after he packed everything up. 

The halls were crowded and Alexander could care less. He pushed passed anyone who got in his way and didn’t care when they made a snarky comment. It wasn’t worth his time. That and he didn’t want to get into an argument with Washington over it. 

Glancing down at his schedule he reads the room number then glances up over the room numbers. Walking towards one of the rooms and reads the door. It was decorated with stickers that said “debate” and “Adams” In gold holographic letters. Which in Alexander’s opinion seemed a bit- tacky. Though he could only guess Adams thought it was worthy enough to be on the door. 

Stepping into the class it was decent enough, nothing too outrageous. It has posters about debates, literary terms and a bunch of other things. Alexander’s eyes then look over at the desk that had who he could only assume was Mr. Adams standing over it.

The male looks at him and offers him a smile. “Hello. I’m Mr. Adams, please sit wherever you please. Though keep in mind I will be setting up a seating chart by the end of this week.” 

Alexander nods and smiles back before sitting in the second row, forth column near the window. He then gets out his laptop and sets it on the desk before opening it. Listening to footsteps of the teacher walk to the door to greet students with the same introduction he had gotten. Which makes Alexander look up to see who’s in the class with him. The first three he has a hard time recognizing. However the fourth student he knows well, Aaron Burr. A friend who does seem to change opinions often, though is an alpha for omega rights. So he was tolerable. 

The next few students he knows a small bit. He’s had them in a few classes before, nothing too big. But after that group in walks James Madison. A very conservative alpha who just happened to be from Virginia. And his folks were old school to when it came to omega laws. Which was weird since, both alphas had been friends for a while. And Alexander couldn’t understand why. 

James sits in the fourth row in the sixth column. Alexander’s eyes stay on him, but not for long when he hears someone taking a seat next to him. He turns his attention to see who sat next to him and smiles when he sees John. “Oh hey.” 

John waves at him a small bit. “Hey.” His eyes glance at Alexander’s laptop screen and sees a news article but says nothing and pulls his attention to the door. Which makes Alexander glance over to see that standing in the doorway was the famous prick, Thomas Jefferson. 

Looks like they had to deal with each other twice a day. Great. This would be a very long year. 

Thomas scans the room and his eyes light up when he sees James sitting along and he rushes over. Placing his bag on the floor and sitting in the desk next to him. 

Meaning that the two sadly knew each other, which wasn’t a good sign if you were a conservative alpha, and maybe an alpha or very outspoken beta from Virginia who came from what seems to be a rich family. Trouble would only brew. 

Once a few stragglers enter the room, Adams closes the door and smiles at the class. “Hey guys. So it’s seventh period! Yay! Almost time to head back home.” He glances around at the tired and unamused faces of some. “I’m gonna take roll then talk about some things we will go over in this class alright?” He goes over to his laptop and starts calling out names, waiting for responses from students. And checks them as not entered or present. 

Once finished, Adams walks up to the front of the class and begins to talk about the class a small bit. And Alexander is on the edge of the seat. Soaking in every word and seemingly putting any information he is given somewhere in his brain. Though he only loses interest when Adams starts talking about himself a small bit. Giving small tidbits of information.

“Oh, and before I forget to tell you. Check your assignments under our class page and turn in your “about me” paper. I want to know you all a bit better. That and I need parent contact information so, why not kill two birds with one stone. The assignment is due on Friday, which means you have four days left to get this into me. And it will be counted a homework grade. So if I don’t receive it, you don’t receive a grade. Am I clear?” 

The class nods and Adams smiles before waking over to his desk and gets on his desktop the school had issued to play videos, go over content and much more. Even though the smart board wasn’t on, Adams was using it to send emails or plan out lessons. 

Going into the class page and going to assignments, Alexander opens the paper up and looks over it a few times reading out the areas and questions Adams wanted them to fill out. 

It was nothing too special, just asked for name, class period, hobbies and interests, a few things to know about the student such as if they had certain accommodations. Then next came the parental contact, which meant name, phone numbers, email addresses, Which Alexander just gave Adams, Washington’s school email, then Martha’s email.

Alexander’s eyes then glance around the page to make sure he had finishes everything, thankfully he did. 

He turns in the digital assignment before checking through his school email to see if he had received anything good. Though he didn’t. Just the occasional emails of telling students about changing schedules, sports that were going to start this week and the next. And a ton of other stuff that was deemed unimportant by Alexander. 

Soon chattering amongst the class began and Alexander glanced around before checking the time. A decent time, fifteen minutes left of school. 

“Hey, Alexander?” He can hear John ask out. 

The alpha glances over at the omega and lets out a hum of confusion. 

“Okay so I have a question, feel free to not answer, but- the news articles about omega stuff. You weren’t doing that because you wanted to seem like a “good alpha” right?” John asks him. Emphasizing certain words as he does so. “Like you’re not doing it because you think you offended me earlier?”

alexander raises a brow. “Did I offend you?”

The omega shakes his head. “No you didn’t.”

“Oh, well no I’m just in the news articles. Taking notes on them to see how we can improve things in the court with omegas. I have like three other filled out textbooks at home about it.”

John nods slightly. “That’s honestly really cool.” He offers him a small smile. 

“Thanks.” Alexander says, returning back the smile with his own. 

The two sit in a small silence as everyone else around them talks, but they however start talking again after a minute or two. Nothing crazy, just normal stuff like classes and teachers. They talk about this until the end of class. The bell going off signaling the school day was over. 

Both teens pack their bags up and make their way towards the door. Saying goodbye to Adams as the did so. 

“Well, I gotta get going.” John tells him. “See ya tomorrow.” And with that the two go separate ways with John heading right the parking lot while Alexander goes to Washington’s class. 

Okay, so new friend, that was a good thing. He also liked his class schedule. Looks like this year was gonna be a good one. 


	2. Chapter Two

The rest of the day for Alexander had been pretty uneventful. He went to Washington’s room and hung out on his phone while the elder alpha replied to work emails. Then maybe an hour later they left for the parking lot and got into the car. With Alexander throwing his bag into the backseat before getting in the passenger side. Which only slightly annoyed the older one as he wasn’t a big fan of Alexander throwing stuff around. Especially in his car or at home. They had talked to him multiple times about it but it just seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

The car ride for the most part is quiet. Aside from the radio hosts talking about the newest popular song that became a trend. They briefly said the name, but Alexander didn’t quite catch it- and shrugged before looking down at his phone. Not like he cared, as when he was younger he listened to S&M, Bang Bang... How was he still slightly sane after listening to those songs... He had no idea. 

Washington glances over at his son and then back at the road. “So I didn’t get any calls from the principal today. That’s a good sign...” He got silence in return. “So any classes you like so far?” 

“Debate I guess..” Alexander replies as he doesn’t take his eyes off the screen. God it was going to be the death of him. Yes he was slightly addicted to it, like any normal teen had been. 

Washington nods and the car fills up with the music playing from the radio. The song is fairly familiar and it makes Alexander listen to it closely to see what it is. And he thinks it’s Animal. He’s not to sure but that’s his guess for now. 

After a few minutes and a couple of turns, Alexander can tell they are on their street without having to look up. Like how teens always know they’re on the right street without knowing why. It’s like some kind of weird sixth sense they have that no one can explain. 

Once they pull into the driveway and Washington parks the car. Alexander was the first to get out. As he reached into the backseat and didn’t bother with getting out and opening the back door. He then headed inside and went to his room finishing up whatever homework he could, and eventually did the ASL work with Martha. Then dinner happened and George brought up the fact that the teen probably would’ve gotten into a fight with another student over something so small. Which turned into a huge lecture from Martha who told him he couldn’t go getting into fights as it could ruin his chances at getting into a good college. Washington however just ate and listened to the omega reprimand their son. Basically the normal run of the mill type of things that happened daily in the house. 

After dinner, the teen alpha helped both adults clean up the dinner table, then cleaned the plates, as it was his turn to do them that week. After putting them in the drying rack, he took a paper towel and dried his hands off before throwing it away into the trash. 

Getting his phone out he checks the time and makes his way towards his room. Saying his good nights to the elder two of the house. Ignoring the two dogs of Washington’s that had followed to his room. He closes the door behind him and makes his way to his dresser and changes into a tank top and some briefs. His eyes glance to the doorway and he can see the shadow of the dog’s paws under the door. He then heads over to his desk and checks to make sure his laptop is plugged in, then makes his way over to his bed and lays down before turning on his phone to watch random videos. Just doing this to help pass the time. Though at some point he’s fallen asleep. 

Alexander woke up to the sound of his morning alarm going off and wanted nothing more than a coffee. But that would have to wait as he needed to take a shower as he had forgotten to the night before. So he lazily got out of bed, went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of clothes before making his way across the hall to the bathroom. Grabbing a clean towel from the closet as he did so.   
  
Turning the handle to the door of the bathroom, he opens the door and steps in. Closing it carefully Incase Martha and George are still asleep. As it was very early morning probably five o’clock. Alexander wasn’t too sure and don’t want to go back to his room to grab his phone. 

Setting the clothes down on the sink counter, the alpha turns to the door and locks it. Turning the lights on as he did so. As he found it crazy that some people actually liked taking showers in the dark. Though he brushes the thought aside as he starts to undress. Putting his dirty clothes in his laundry hamper as he did so.

Now just standing naked in the slight cool morning air of the bathroom, Alexander quickly moves over to the shower and turns the water on and watches as it hits the floor of the tub. 

Alexander holds his hand out to feel it grow warmer until he found it to be a perfect temperature to his liking. Soon he steps in and closes the shower curtains and goes on with his shower routine. Wet hair, shampoo, comb, rinse, conditioner, comb, rinse. Then cleans off his body which was no doubt probably smelling like sweat, old clothes and probably the dogs.

After rinsing the soap off his body, the alpha turns the water off, then opens the shower curtains and reaches for his towel and starts to dry off as he steps out onto the mat. 

Making sure to dry off everything, he excludes his hair from such treatment and decides to let it air dry. So Alexander makes his way over to the bathroom counter and reaches for a hairbrush and makes sure to get rid of any knots and tangles still in his hair. Once finished with that he begins to slip on his clothes which consisted of, boxers of course, jeans, a grey shirt and a black hoodie to go overtop. As some of the classes had been freezing. Such as math class.

Grabbing a black hair band, Alexander pulls his hair back and feels a bit of the water dripping of the tip of it down his back. It’s not the nicest feeling ever, but it’s not unbearable. He puts his hair into a pony tail and then searches the mirror cabinet for his hormone suppressants to make sure he didn’t get any unwanted attraction from omegas. Or other alphas for that matter. That he gets didn’t want to smell his scent of freshly ground coffee and cinnamon all day. 

Opening the cap to the bottle he tips it slightly and shakes it onto his hand and two pills come out the bottle. Though Alex puts one back and closes the bottle and puts it away. He then pops the pill into his mouth like one would do for a mint and swallows it dry. 

Once done in the bathroom, Alexander leaves and makes his way towards his room to grab his phone and pack everything up for school. Which mainly just meant his laptop and charger needed to go in. Once those are packed away he grabs his phone and checks the time. It’s now five forty-seven. Which meant he still had time to get some breakfast and make some coffee. 

Tiredly he walks out the room and does his best to not be so loud as he makes his way to the kitchen. Though he does check for the dogs when he passes by in the living room and they wag their tails and give the alpha teen a goofy dog like grin. So he slid over and gives the two a quick pet before asking them if they’d like to go outside. Which they become hyper after he asks. 

Standing back up Alexander walks for the back door with dogs in tow and opens it and watches the dogs run out to do whatever. Probably just normal dog stuff like do their business in Martha’s garden or run around the tree as they chase the squirrels who had a crackhead kinda mentality to them. 

Shutting the door softly, Alexander finally makes his way to the kitchen and gets the coffee pot, grounds and a mug out. He gets it ready before pouring the water in we’re it needs to go and walks off to the freezer to grab some frozen waffles. Something Martha hated him eating but they had been a quick and easy meal for the most part. So she just let him eat them as it wasn’t gonna hurt anybody. 

Taking two of the frozen waffles out of the box he makes his way over to the toaster, leaving the freezer wide open as he pops them into the toaster and makes his way back over and shoves the box in then closes the door. He lets out a tired sigh and leans against the counter as he waits for both to finish. He tries to get in a few minutes of sleep but is waken up by the loud sound of the toaster popping the two waffles out a small bit. Making him jump. 

Deciding to let the waffles cool off slightly, he goes to grab a plate, and some syrup before getting the two, overly crisped waffles out and sets them in the plate before putting on a decent amount of syrup. Then puts that back in the fridge. He sets the plate down on the counter and goes to grab the coffee pot to pour it into his mug. He also turns off the coffee maker and makes his way over to the table after he picks up his plate and grabs a knife and fork. The cool metal feels freezing against his slightly warm hands though he ignores it as he sits down at the table and takes a sip of his coffee. It wouldn’t be enough to get him to wake up fully. Good thing he had energy drinks in the fridge. He’d finally be able to put them to use by taking them to school.

Shrugging the thought aside, he sets his phone on the table and turns it on and begins to watch some news. Well more like listen as he’s more focused on eating and drinking his coffee while in the dark more than anything.   
  
After finishing his waffles, Alexander starts to work on finishing his coffee. The bright light of his phone screen being the only thing illuminating the dark room. That was until the lights suddenly turned on suddenly, frightening Alexander a small bit. Not to where it would give him a heart attack but kinda like when a parent is walking in on you watching porn kinda frightened. 

Looking up, he receives a small tired smile from Washington who is already dressed in a white button down and some black slacks. “Sorry about that son.”

Washington receives a nod In return, and Alexander goes to check the time. It’s now six twenty three. Meaning they’d have to leave in a few minutes to start heading to the school. 

The older alpha makes his way over to the cabinets and pulls out one of those travel coffee mugs. Alexander was never to sure if the name but could care less. Though he watches as his father pours the coffee into the travel mug and put a small bit of sugar in before putting the pot away so Martha could have some later. 

Turning around to glance over at his son he raises a brow. “Ready for the second day?” 

He receives a shrug which makes him laugh slightly. “Alright. Well grab your things. I’m going to be waiting in the car.” With that the older of the two walks out the kitchen and Alexander can hear his footsteps echo throughout the house. He also hears the door opening and closing and so he finally stands. 

Grabbing the dirty cup, plate, and utensils he puts them into the sink before walking over to the fridge and getting out two cans of energy drinks and closes the door before walking over to his bag. He places the cans inside his bag and throws the bag over his shoulder before grabbing his phone and makes his way to the front door, opening it then closing it softly to not wake Martha. After checking his bag he gets out his keys and locks the door then walks over to Washington’s car and gets in. Setting his bag at his feet.

Washington watches as his son buckled himself in then sits back and closes his eyes. He still had no idea how his son could be so tired even though he fell asleep around seven thirty. But teens never ceased to amaze him with their weird sleeping habits. 

Turning on the radio the two drive in relative peace. The music isn’t too loud and the radio hosts themselves are quiet and it sounds like their morning coffee hasn’t kicked in either. 

Soon they arrive at the teacher parking lot of the school and Washington gets in his spot before getting out and grabs his bag. Alexander joins him and grabs his own bag as well, before making his way to the doors of the school and goes to wait outside Washington’s room as the man gets everything and locks his car. 

Alexander during this time however gets one of the energy drinks out and begins to start drinking it. His face scrunching up when he realizes what flavor it is. It’s something sweet, he doesn’t like it but it’s all that was available so it’ll work for now. Maybe next time they’ll have blue raspberry. Hopefully.

Walking towards the room, Washington notices it and his face scrunches up slightly. “Haven’t you already had caffeine this morning?” He takes the key to the class out and unlocks the door and allows Alexander inside.

”I live off caffeine.” The younger alpha says as he walks inside the room and walks over to George’s desk, sitting in the nice swivel chair. Though Washington gestures him out of it and Alex goes over to one of the chairs up front and gets on his phone and continues on drinking the overly sweet energy drink. 

While on his phone he can hear Washington typing away in his computer as he replies to emails. He can also hear the travel mug being set against the desk every now again. 

Time seems to rush by and the bell starts ringing. Making Washington let out a small chuckle. “Second day of school, let’s hope it’ll be good.” The sound of his laptop makes a noise and he glances at the notification he received. “Alexander I need to reply to this right now, can you hold the door open for me?”

Alexander nods as he takes another swig from the energy drink. Finishing the can which makes him get up to go throw it away and open the door for his father. Though he didn’t know why the man didn’t just get a doorstop. Well the man did but every year they had been stolen so it looks like he just gave up on them completely.

The can hits the bottom of the recycling bin with a clink and Alexander opens the door and waits outside the room holding it. Watching as students walk to their classes. Alexander pays little attention though smiles as students walk in, though when he sees Thomas, who has a Starbucks drink in hand which was something iced and colorful looking it made his face scrunch up in disgust, causing the other male to roll his eyes as he took a sip of it and flipped his hair dramatically as he walked in past the alpha to go sit down. 

Hi smile returns however when he sees Hercules walk over with a energy drink in his own hand. “Hey ‘Lex.” The beta greeted as he walked in and over to a desk that was seated next to Alexander’s. After Herc walks in the bell rings and Alex holds it open for any stragglers then closes it and walks over to his desk and sits down. 

Then once as Washington opened his mouth to speak, the day seemed to go by quickly. He remembered first period, but second, third, fourth and fifth went by in such a blur. But thankfully lunch didn’t seem to go by fast. 

Alexander was the first to the table, then came Lafayette, Hercules and John. The three all sat on different benches so they could look at each other. While this happens Alexander pulls out his second energy drink. 

The other three couldn’t see the label and Hercules let out a chuckle. “Dude how many energy drinks have you had today?” 

“Two, well one. This is my second one. And I had some coffee this morning.” 

“And you call me and Lafayette caffeine junkies.” Herc adds. 

“Anyways-“ John says speaking up. “How’s the day been to y’all so far?” 

Laf let’s out a small chuckle. “Y’all. Such a silly word to say.” 

“Forgive them. They’re still not used to a lot of American words.” Hercules tells the southern omega who nods.

“Oh it’s fine, I make fun of myself and family for using it so often.” 

Alexander raises a brow, shrugs and answers John’s previous question. “My day has been decent. It’s been going by a bit to fast for my liking though.” 

Laf let’s out a small groan. “Lucky! My day has been going at a snail’s pace.” 

“Calm down Baguette.” Hercules says, though he’s punched in the arm jokingly by Laf. 

After that the table gets to talking about random things. And to Alexander even though it’s only the second day of knowing him he already feels like he’s been apart of the group for years. Like he’s an old friend. 

Twenty minutes pass by and the bell rings causing the teens to pick up their trash throw it away and go on with the rest of the day. Though to Alex it feels like he’s only in his sixth period for ten minutes then he was on his way to seventh. 

When Alexander arrives to Adams’ class he is greeted by the obnoxious gold holographic letters on the door. Though he ignores it and walks into the room, and just like the day before he is the only one there. So he takes a seat in the desk he sat in yesterday and watches as Adams walks away from his desk, to the door and greets students who walk in. 

Alexander recognizes more than half the students. As they had been in the class the day before, for example, Aaron, James, and that stupid prick Thomas. Who goes and sits down next to James and the two start talking though Alex ignores it and watches as more students walk in. He recognizes a few students who hadn’t been in the class the day before, though he’s not to sure of their names.

John was the last one in the class and he walks over to Alexander’s desk and sits next to him then offers him a smile. Which Alexander returns happily.

Just as John opens his mouth, The bell rings and Adams walks in grabbing the students attention with a small smile. “Well, we made it to seventh period. Yay!” His voice isn’t as enthusiastic but it gets the point across. 

Adams walks over to his desk and picks up a water bottle and opens it before taking a sip of it. He then sets it down and clears his throat. “Now for today we are going to go over a small little lesson, then we will take part in a small debate.”

Half the class groaned but Adams ignored it as he turned the smart board on and began the lecture. Alexander payed attention and took down notes, even though Adams told them that the notes on the screen would be shared with the class online. 

After maybe twenty minutes, they finished with the notes and Adams checked the time. “Okay. Looks like we have around twenty five minutes left. So. What I’m going to do is divide the class into two teams.” He goes to the middle of the class to show which side you would be on. “Now you may not agree with the topic, but that’s okay. This isn’t going to affect you for the rest of your life.” He begins to think of a topic. “How about day dreaming, Verses dreaming at night.”   
  
He looks to the side John and Alexander are on. Then tells the side of the class to pick two team leaders for dreaming at night. Then to the side that James and Thomas sat on for the same thing but for day dreaming. 

“You have five minutes to decide your two team leaders and your starting argument. Ready begin.” Adams says as he starts a five minute timer. Sitting down as he did so. And he watches the two sides get to work on who would be the team leader. Though he can’t hear as the students are whispering lowly. 

Adams shrugs and goes to answer emails and he gets only two done before his timer is going off and he turns it off before turning to the students. “Okay, team night dreaming. Who are your two leaders?” 

Aaron spoke up for the group. “Alexander and John.” 

The beta teacher nods and asks for the two to walk up to the front of the class. Where a podium stood in front of the class. And it made Alexander wonder when it got there but he shrugged it off and stood up with John and walked to the front and looked at the other side.

”Okay, team Day dreaming, who are your team leaders?”   
  


“James and I.” Thomas said as he stood up and made his way towards the front with James shaking his head slightly at his friend’s behavior. But got up a few seconds later and made his way to Thomas side. Squeezing his shoulder a bit tightly as he does so. Which thankfully no one notices. 

“Alright then.” Adams said. “Now please go in front of the podium and shake hands. 

Both teams went to the podium and Alexander and James had no problem shaking hands. Neither did John and Thomas. Nor did John and James. But when it came time for Thomas and Alexander to shake hands the two forced smiles at each other and their hand shake was barely a hand shake. But no one said anything about it. 

The two teams went on a side of the podium and Adams let Thomas and James go first. 

“Thank you Mr. Adams.” Thomas said as he made his way behind the podium and glanced over at Alexander and John before looking at the class. “Day dreaming, takes you to a whole other world. And it’s much better than dreaming at night. If you dream at night you are less likely to remember anything that happened, though with day dreaming you will probably have a higher possibility to remember what even happened.”

Alexander gave a small laugh and walked to the podium and pushed Thomas out of his way causing the taller to let out a growl though James squeezed his shoulders and he immediately stopped and made his way over to the left side of James which was further from the podium and started reading over notes they took down. 

Alexander began to talk. “Now my dear opponent, Thomas says that dreaming at night makes it harder to remember anything. Which may be true for some people. But there are some people who can remember their dreams vividly. But let’s go and talk about how day dreaming is actually quite distracting. For example such as us in class, many students and I’m guessing Thomas day dream constantly. Which can cause them to not get down any facts they need. Making school harder.” 

After that James went next then John. And Thomas and Alexander glared daggers at each other. Which soon turned into them yelling at each other and Adams quickly ended it and told both to go sit down which they did but they flared at each other the entire time until James walked over to Thomas and bent down into his ear and whispered something that made the taller stop glaring at Alexander. And John made Alexander stop glaring at Thomas by asking for his phone number. Which Alexander wrote on a piece of paper while Adams began talking about how both sides had valid arguments and talked over them both then stopped to go write something on his computer. Which Alexander could only guess was a email to his father. 

For the last few minutes of class students talked to one another and they made sure not to talk about the recent debate as they didn’t want eyes from Thomas or Alexander on them. 

“So...” John started. “You know that kid or something?” His voice low as his eyes glanced over to Thomas who was looking down at his desk while James was whispering something to him. 

Alexander nods. “Yeah. Me and him have first period together in my father’s class and it could’ve gone better.” 

“Oh...” John says with a small nod. He then stops and raises a brow. “Your father works here? I haven’t heard about anyone who has a teacher with the last name Hamilton.” 

“Adoptive father.” Alexander replies. “His last name is Washington.” 

John nods and looks down deciding not to say much more which was good for him since the bell rang. Causing the class to pack up. Though Adams who was still looking at his desktop called for Thomas and Alexander to stay after class. Making both teens groan softly to themselves. 

The omega teen shares a small smile at his alpha friend. “I’ll talk with ya later okay Alex. Stay safe dude.” With that John leaves the room. 

James stays for a few extra seconds and tells Thomas he’ll be waiting outside in the hallway for him. And Thomas nods as he watches the alpha leave. 

Students continue to leave, and soon everyone is gone, leaving just, Adams, Alexander, and Thomas in the room. With Adams letting out a sigh. “Okay. So i know this is a debate class and debates can get pretty intense. But really?” He glances at both of them and shakes his head. “I’m letting you two off with a warning this time. But I don’t want to see it again or I’m going to contact your parents am i understood.” 

Both teens stay silent as they nod their heads and glance at each other through the corner of their eyes. With Alexander offering him a small glare. While Thomas furrows his brows. 

Adams clears his throat and gains their attention. “Now that we’ve gotten that all figured out. Mr. Jefferson you’re free to leave, Same with you Mr. Hamilton. And tell Washington I said hi.” 

Alexander nods and stands up before making his way out the class with Thomas doing the same. With Thomas getting to the door first and offering the alpha a wicked smile. “Ladies first.” 

The shorter of the two rolls his eyes and pushes past Thomas and makes his way to Washington’s room as James and Thomas make their way down the hall to what he can only assume to be their way to the parking lot.   
  
Hopefully the rest of the week would be better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only debate knowledge I have is from when the try guys did debates.
> 
> Also after this chapters might become a bit shorter like not too short but slightly shorter than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yes I know this book/chapter is rushed but I promise it won’t be in future installments!


End file.
